mutant_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Creatures
Ancient Creatures are mythic and real creatures that existed in the far past. They could have been brought through time a distortion in the fabric of reality, a time machine, inhabitants of a "Lost World" (much like pulps set in the Hollow Earth), or might even be the cloned or fabricated creations of super-science. How they came to the Mutant Future is up to the Mutant Lord. ----- Mastodon Size: 10' x 15' Weight: 26,000 lbs. 10-12 HD Mastodons are prehistoric cousins to elephants, but are adapted to colder climates and have a thick coat of shaggy hair. Mastodons are prehistoric cousins to elephants, but are adapted to colder climates and have a thick coat of shaggy hair. If mastodons have enough distance between them and a foe, they will commit to a charge to score double damage with their tusks. When in close combat, they may attempt to attack with tusks or attempt to trample, preferring to trample with a roll of 1-3 on 1d4. Mastodons have a +4 to their attack roll when attempting to trample an opponent that is smaller or approximately equal in the size of a human. Although mastodons do not keep treasure, the ivory from their tusks is valuable and each tusk is worth 2,000 gp. Megladon has the capability of firing powered projectiles from his trunk that explode in a shower of flame on impact. He may fire this twice per round for an attack at 50'/100' (-1). Mutations: None or natural attack (fireblast) (+800 xp per added mutation) ''- Brett Waste'' ----- Petradons This winged reptile is a giant version of the pterodactyl, and has wings that can span up to 50'. They weigh 55 lbs. They attack larger animals, including human-sized individuals. Mutations: none (+150 xp per added mutation) ''- Brett Waste'' ----- Sea Serpent Sailors dread sea serpents. These serpents are immense, 30' long snake-like sea beasts that will attack ships that are 30' long or smaller. They weigh 750+ lbs. It wraps its serpentine body around ships to constrict for 1d10 structural hit points of damage each round. When attacking creatures or characters it attacks with a bite that deals 2d6 hit points of damage. Mutations: none (+250 xp per added mutation) ''- Brett Waste'' ----- Stegosaurus Size: 13' high x 29'6" long Weight: 6000 lbs. These prehistoric herbivore reptiles are very large, and have a strip of hard plates that runs along their spine. Their tails are powerful weapons, which have four large spikes on their ends. This creature will most often be encountered in warm, tropical or sub-tropical environments. Mutations: none (+800 xp per added mutation) ''- Brett Waste'' ----- Super-Criminal Neanderthal - Homer Erectus Size: 5' tall Weight: 220 lbs. These demi-humans are cousins to humans. They often are assumed to be brutish, due to their large brow ridges, receding chins, and slightly shorter, denser bodies. However, though they live a primitive lifestyle, they are as intelligent as humans. Neanderthals typically attack with spears and weapons with stone blades. A Neanderthal band usually consists of 1d4x10 individuals. Neanderthals are led by only the strongest of their kind, and the typical leader has 6 HD. The lair will often have albino apes as trained pets and guardians. Neanderthals revere cave bears, and will hunt them for rites of passage and religious purposes. They despise Kobolds, Goblins, and Morlocks, but enjoy the company of Gnomes and Dwarves. ''- Brett Waste'' ----- The "Iron Tiger" Weretiger Size: 5' high by 6'6" long Weigh: 280 lbs. "The Tong Clans talk of a recent opponent who has 'the Eye of the Tiger' - information is scarce on this and exactly what this means when steeped in mystical Oriental religious tradition is as yet unclear - but someone or something is disrupting Asian Crime syndicates on the entire West Coast of the U.S. ... " - FBI report released to 'Time' Internet News Portal, 1/5/2012 "Strange howls have been heard echoing along Haight Street in S.F., put down to government sonic mind control projects ..." S.F. 'People's Voice', 12th September, V. III, 2012. 'The Iron Tiger' is an independent and Neutral superbeing who spontaneously turns into a Weretiger on full moons. He lives in San Francisco and constantly fights against the Tong Gangs of East Asia that have a long foothold in China Town in San Francisco. He is also a violent opponent of the Bohemian Grove. He was 30 when he gained his lycanthropic immortality more than 2,500 years ago and has no mastery over his spontaneous changes beyond being able to predict the moon's cycle closely. Weretigers have the natural cat-like grace of the animals they may transform into. They have great curiosity and are not particularly malicious. Their stealth allows them to surprise opponents on a surprise check roll of 1-4 on 1d6. Mutations: none (+150 xp per added mutation) ''- Brett Waste'' ----- Titanothere Size: 10' to 12' Weight: 4,000 lbs. These creatures are prehistoric relatives of the rhinoceros. They have large, blunt-tipped horns rather than the sharp horns of rhinos, and can reach a height of 10' to 12'. It weighs 4,000 lbs. Few creatures threaten these large beasts, and they are relatively peaceful herbivores. When they do attack, they are capable of a charge for double damage, and they may trample. Mutations: none (+800 xp per added mutation) ''- Brett Waste'' ------ Triceratops These large, 12' high and 40' long prehistoric dinosaurs are herbivores, but very aggressive to those who come near. They weigh 12,000 - 24,000 lbs. They live in grassy environments in sub-tropical and temperate regions. These creatures have three very large horns and a big bony plate on their skulls. Like other large animals, a triceratops may charge during the first round of combat to inflict double damage. These prehistoric creatures will occasionally wander into modern populated areas through Time Gates constructed by the Evil Homer Erectus. Mutations: none (+800 xp per added mutation) ''- Brett Waste'' ----- The Sonic Sasquatch Size: 9' Weight: 270 lbs. These large, 9' tall hulking humanoids are covered in brown, shaggy fur. Their hands end in filthy, razor-sharp claws. These creatures' heads are large and sport a wide round mouth filled with fangs. Sasquatch make their lairs in remote mountains and hills. They are fierce predators with ravenous appetites, dining on mountain goats, sheep, bears, and humanoids. They are particularly fond of human and elf flesh. A Big Foot attacks with its claws, and grabs an opponent to squeeze it against its muscular body with an attack roll of 20. This deals an extra 2d8 hp damage. Creatures within 30' that meet the eyes of a Big Foot must succeed on a saving throw versus stun attacks or stand paralyzed in fear for 3 rounds. Big Foot are 30% invisible in a forest environment if more than 30' away. Big Foot suffer 50% extra damage from fire-based attacks. When found in their lair 50% of their number are females, with a 20% chance of 1d4+1 young. Mutations: none (+75 xp per added mutation) ''- Brett Waste'' ----- Tyrannosaurus Rex Size: 20' x 43' Weight: 10-14,000 lbs. This large prehistoric carnivorous dinosaur is a fearsome predator. It is bipedal and can reach heights of 20' x 43' long and weights of 10,000 lbs. to 14,000 lbs. It will hunt any creature that moves, but generally does not bother with prey smaller than a Halfling. Mutations: none (+1,000 xp per added mutation) ''- Brett Waste'' ------ Category:Monsters